Better together
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Colección de fics oneshot muy VIEJOS de Digimon Adventure 01 y 02 que llevan lustros y lustros encerrados en mis computadoras. 1- Miyakeru amoroso (2002). 2- Daikari amistoso (2002/2003). 3- Sorato lemon (2006). 4.-Kouyako amistoso (2017).
1. Incienso

Este es el inicio de mi antología **"Better together",** que tiene como fin publicar los escritos viejos que navegan en mi computadora desde hace lustros. El título que elegí está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Jack Johnson, escúchenla, es preciosa.

 **Primer fic**

 _Título_ : **"Incienso"**

 _Pareja_ : Es un **Takeyako / Miyakeru**

 _Tema_ : en un principio era un songfic, pero lo he adecuado, de modo que está inspirado en la canción "Eugenia", del trovador Alejandro Filio. Es un escrito romántico, tiene mucha miel y poco sentido.

 _Año_ : **2002.**

 _Dedicación_ : No lo escribí pensando en ella, lo sé, además de que fue hace mucho que lo hice y tiene muchos errores. No obstante y aunque le prepararé un fic especial por su partida, quiero dedicarlo a _**SamGuti**_ , porque me enteré de que le gustaba un poco el Miyakeru.

* * *

 _ **Este fic fue escrito el 25 de Agosto del 2002.**_

* * *

 _ **Incienso**_

Por _CieloCriss_

—Te traje esto.

—¿Incienso?, ¿por qué incienso, Takeru?

—¿Tiene algo de malo el incienso, Miyako?

—Pues... no sé.

—Este lugar es muy agradable, parece de bohemios... entonces pensé que el incienso le caería bien... me gusta ese olor.

—De acuerdo, lo guardaré... y cuando me acuerde de ti, pondré un poco en la sala.

—Ahh, entonces se hará viejo, ¿por qué habrías de acordarte de mí?...

—Porque eres... mi amigo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo el rubio, suspirando desganado. No es que quisiera que Miyako Inoue fuera más que su amiga, pero a veces anhelaba dejar atrás esa sensación de soledad que era tan común e intensa últimamente.

El joven estudiante admiró el nuevo aposento de la anteojuda, era un lugar amplio y muy cómodo, aún seguía preguntándose cómo lo había conseguido.

—Qué casa tan linda, ¿te la heredó un pariente lejano o algo así?... ¿No extrañas a tus hermanos?... es un lugar enorme, debes sentirte muy sola aquí.

—Aún no extraño a nadie, estoy aquí para vivir mi libertad, Takeru... no tienes idea de lo que hubiera dado por tener más privacidad en mi infancia.

—Es curioso que piense justo lo contrario... yo hubiera dado todo por vivir un año entero con mi familia, compartir mi cuarto con Yamato, pelear con él, ¿eso hacen todos los hermanos, verdad?, menos Yamato y yo... no puedo pelear con mi hermano, lo veo muy poco tiempo, sería egoísta hacerlo...

Miyako encendió la televisión y puso el DVD; se sentó junto a Takeru, y le sonrió.

—Nunca necesitaste pelear con Yamato, para eso estaba Daisuke.

—Quizás tengas razón, además, Yamato tenía a Taichi.

—Sí.

—¿Qué película es la que veremos?

—Ya la verás.

—¿Miyako?

—Dime, Takeru.

—¿Esto es una cita?

—¿Tú quieres que lo sea?

—No sé... ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco sé.

La cinta comenzó, era un filme romántico, una comedia romántica para ser más exacta. 24 imágenes por segundo corrían por la pantalla mientras dos pares de ojos veían con interés. Miyako se adentró en la historia, sus comentarios acerca del romance entre los dos protagonistas eran muy comunes. Takeru en cambio poco a poco fue cambiando de foco, de la tele al rostro de su amiga de cabello púrpura.

Era muy linda. Tras esos cristales podía apreciar los ojos mieles embarrados del llanto provocado por el filme. Sus pestañas eran largas y estaban mojadas, aumentando con ello la intensidad del negro de las mismas. La tersa boca se movía con gracia, y en ocasiones los dientes aplastaban el labio inferior por la emoción. Definitivamente Inoue era un espectáculo más digno de admirar que la historia en la pantalla.

Eran tentaciones, era la soledad... lo que sí es que Takeru quiso robarle un beso.

—Miyako...

—¡Takeru!, ¿eres insensible?, ¿cómo me hablas con esa calma estando enfrente una escena tan hermosa?... Ahhh, todos los hombres son iguales.

—Déjame...

—¿De qué hablas?, ¡primero el incienso y ahora esta interrupción incoherente!, pensaré que eres un excéntrico, ¿qué quieres que te deje?, ¿que te deje qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para algo? —indagó algo irritada, sin sospechar las intenciones de Takaishi. La chica no vislumbró esas mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo, mucho menos la mirada seductora... ahora ella no quería saber de amores, por tanto, para Miyako la petición de Takeru debía tener otros fines.

—Déjame que te robe un beso.

¿Un beso?, ¿por qué Takeru le pedía un beso? ¿Estaba tratando de jugar con ella?, ¡seguro había enloquecido!... esa celeste mirada era penetrante a más no poder, esa mano sobre la suya también era una sorpresa... y el segundero, ¡maldito segundero!, ¿Por qué apuraba a los minutos?, ¿por qué el _tic-tac_ no era del reloj, sino de su corazón?

Miyako había tenido un rompimiento amoroso, al igual que él, ¿quería Takeru que se consolaran mutuamente?, eso pensó la joven, y no le gustó la idea... no quería caer en juegos sentimentales.

—Estamos viendo una película, no me pidas eso ahora...

—La película tiene _rewind_ , puedes volver a verla... pero este beso que te pido no tendrá marcha atrás, será como quitarle 10 minutos al reloj, y eso será especial, ya que muchas de nuestras mejores vivencias quedan hechas en unos cuántos minutos.

—Pero... ¡Y Hikari!, ¡Y Ken!

—Ellos no están dentro de esta historia... quizá nosotros no tengamos una juntos, aunque nunca se sabe... Hikari es mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho, eso es todo... Entonces, ¿me dejas robarte un beso?

¿Por qué no?, ¡Era sólo un beso!, Diez minutos de una vida con muchas horas, días y años.

La de lentes asintió y, al sentir la cercanía de Takaishi, terminó poniéndose nerviosa.

Takeru se abalanzó sobre Miyako con calma, como si antes de actuar maquinara cada movimiento, ¡cada caricia!, ¿por qué hacía eso con ella si no estaba seguro de que le gustaba?... y venían los recuerdos, la vitalidad de la chica, su voz aguda y simpática, los labios, sus labios... y su boca entrelazada a la de Inoue.

Levemente hizo contacto, y sintió un toque eléctrico, como si fuera su primer beso. Le temblaban las manos al acariciar ese cuerpo ajeno, que ante sus choques corporales, se hacía débil, frágil... a Takeru le encantaba sentirse fuerte y con una dama indefensa en sus garras. Ahora la besó de nuevo, esta vez sin mucha ternura; probaba horizontes y derretía mieles ocultas. En Miyako también había muchos misterios, ¡Y lo supo con sólo robarle un beso!

Al terminar se recostó en el centro del pecho de Inoue, gustoso escuchó el corazón de su amiga, estaba alterado y parecía que su segundero interno estaba adelantado.

—¿Quieres que esto sea una cita?

—¿Acaso no es una cita?

—No sé. Creo que sí —respondió.

Los jóvenes ya no pudieron detenerse. Era un fuerte deseo el que los unía en ese instante que serían más de los diez minutos pedidos, o del beso robado. Era un tiempo de amar de las once hasta las dos, y aunque no lo creyeran, encontrarían la eternidad en ese instante.

Metió su lengua en su oreja y la hizo gemir, Takeru de pronto se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—No te detengas...

—Estoy grabando tu imagen... la quiero recordar por siempre, justo así... ¡Te ves tan celestial!

—¡No fastidies con mentiras!

—¿No me crees?, ¿por qué?; yo aseguro que tu cabello es un manto estelar, y en éste se deslizan los astros, hasta tocar tus hombros... —entonces desnudó los hombros de la chica y comenzó a besarlos con placer—. Y es aquí donde yo me apropio de tus estrellas, las metes en mí.. eso me permite continuar.

—¡Qué cosas tan lindas me dices! —susurró dulcemente, dejándose llevar por él.

El tacto que se ofrecían era maravilloso, pero a Miyako le vinieron varias remembranzas, todas ellas del pasado, esas fotos la obligaban a detenerme y arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Veía a un niño rubio saludándola en un elevador... lo volvía a visualizar siempre al lado de su mejor amiga, ¿era eso un aviso?.

—No puedo... no puedo, Takeru.

—Yo no haré nada que tú no quieras —dijo él, alejándose bruscamente.

Y la ráfaga de frío le llegó a las venas, Miyako jaló el cuerpo de Takaishi.

—No.. mejor no, no te vayas... te necesito.

" _Definitivamente las mujeres son un enigma"_ , reflexionó el de la Esperanza. _"... Lo que sucede es que está tensa, siempre se ha visto por el mismo espejo, pero yo la liberaré de esa imagen de siempre... la guiaré"_.

Se recostó sobre ella sin pensar en que podría perder para siempre su timidez ante su amiga, nada de eso importaba, lo único que buscaba era conocer un cuerpo aliado y vibrar con él. Mientras permanecía en el accidentado y montañoso cuerpo, iba desabrochando con extraña calma cada uno de los botones de la blusa... pero ese no era el único obstáculo.

— ¡Maldición! —renegó al notar que los jeans eran la frontera más difícil.

Miyako, por su parte, y con mucha más desesperación que su acompañante, intentó librarse de la vestimenta del rubio. En su intento varias veces lo asfixió, atoró o lastimó, pero eso iba incrementando la excitación de ambos.

Los cuerpos desnudos se encontraron y exploraron ardientes en ese manto estelar que habían creado. Primero conocieron cada rincón, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se fusionaran.

.

Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, tampoco la satisfacción entrelazada a la desesperación de consumar el acto para colmarlo del mayor placer posible.

Entre el grito final y un arañazo de pasión, él se dejó caer en ella, admiró sus senos temblando ante él, y vio a una agitada Miyako, ¡a su Miyako! Estremecerse de gozo y liberación.

—Ta-Ta-Takeru... —dijo entrecortadamente, satisfecha —¿Qué hemos hecho?

—¿Qué no es obvio?...

—Recordaré esta noche siempre...

—Guarda nuestro secreto dentro de tu pecho... y cuando te acuerdes de mí, prende incienso en la sala...

Takeru se levantó, se vistió con rapidez, y miró con pesadumbre su reloj, eran las dos de la Mañana, había estado enredado en un suceso finito que para amantes es infinito y eterno.

Miyako le rodeó el cuello y le respiró ahí, llamándole a acompañarla, haciéndole cosquillas, pero Takaishi no estaba seguro de quedarse, no esa vez.

—Entonces ¿No te quedas?... ahora sí me voy a sentir sola...

—Te quedas conmigo —sonrió el chico, tomándole las manos—. Este recuerdo es un pacto de un hasta luego.

Esa noche Takeru salió con la cabeza muy en alto, asegurando que volvería muy pronto a esa enorme casa, que se veía sola, pero que estaba habitada. Miyako sonrió al decirle adiós... se dirigió con calma a su cuarto y guardó su recuerdo en el buró.

.

.

La casa vieja y grande, habitada por el ensueño violeta de Takeru, estaba cerrada... parecía abandonada, sin vida, vacía, pero tenía varios focos encendidos. El muchacho suspiró desganado y el corazón se le agujereó momentáneamente... qué cruel es ser débil del alma; si su cuerpo era fuerte y su razón disciplinada, era claro que, por el contrario, su espíritu era inocente y se dejaba llevar por las emociones más primitivas. Ahí estaba él, de bruto, embrujado por una diosa con anteojos que ni siquiera estaba en casa; reposaba en la entrada, esperando su llegada y, con enojo Takishi notaba, que era una víctima más de amor.

—¡Takeru! —chilló Miyako al verlo, ella regresaba de unas compras, o eso se imaginó al verla cargar bolsas de papel repletas de cosas —. ¡Has venido!

—¿Te habías olvidado de mí?

—¿Eso importa?

—¿Por qué hablamos en clave?, dime, ¿te importa si me olvido de ti?

—Me importa que no te olvides de mí —admitió ella, sonrojándose —¡Y ya no hagas esas preguntas!, mejor ayúdame con el mandado.

—Oye... cuando no estés, déjame una nota, ¿quieres?.. es que esta casa es tan grande que nunca estoy seguro si estás... a veces pienso que no se te antoja abrirme.

—Entra —rogó ella, sonriéndole con dulzura, encantada de vivir esta romántica aventura llena de deseos y... quizás amor.

Era otro encuentro más. El tercero en la semana, pero ni Takeru ni Miyako caían en cuenta de eso, para ellos ese detalle carecía totalmente de importancia, ya que lo que ahí buscaban era sentir ese momento ansiado, que era de pocas palabras y mucha acción. Pero para las almas esos días no pasaban en vano, esas horas marcaban tiempos de vida y amor. Empezarían por extrañarse, y terminarían necesitándose, ¿qué no es obvio?, ¡todos siguen esas leyes del amor!, otra cosa es aceptarlas.

—¿Y de quién es esta casa, pues?

—¡Eres un curioso!... bueno, te lo diré... es de mi madre, la heredó hace poco, yo se la estoy cuidando...

—Ahhhh... —dijo Takeru con actitud de niño mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Miyako en la cama.

—Te quiero... ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?

—No puedo, ya son las dos de la mañana, me esperan en casa...

—Podrías mentir.

—¿Quieres aquerenciarme?, no, no busques mi compañía, tienes mi recuerdo.

—¡Es sólo un recuerdo!, te quiero a ti, ¡AQUÍ!, ¿Qué no me quieres?

—Sí, te quiero, aunque no deseo estar mucho tiempo contigo, me siento extraño, como si cada vez que estuvieras en mis brazos me hechizaras... me siento incómodo, esta casa es tan grande, y tú estás buscando libertad... temo que te la estoy quitando.

—Ese es el pretexto más estúpido que me has dado, ¡por todos los cielos, Takeru!, di algo más realista.

—Debo irme —dijo temeroso, arrojando hacia la cama una cajita con incienso.

Salió presuroso, como si ella se lo fuera a comer. Takeru no estaba buscando amor y lo había encontrado en alguien que nunca pensó. Estaba asustado y sabía que cada paso sería definitivo en una relación. Cayó en cuenta de lo embobado que estaba y se consideró -unos instantes- el patán más perverso del universo; la había dejado sola y desnuda en esa cama, ¡y todo eso sólo por su maldita inmadurez!, por no saber enfrentar al amor, por no aceptarlo.

 _._

 _._

Miyako miró el reloj, el tiempo corría demasiado rápido cuando ella pensaba en caricias y besos... sonrió con tristeza, notando que para su mente sólo existía Takeru Takaishi. ¿Por qué huía de ella?, quizás lo había atemorizado, se arrepentía de rogarle su compañía. Se levantó del sofá donde había sido su primer encuentro y sacó una varita de incienso de la cajita. Llegó a la sala y lo prendió. El olor que se desprendía del palito era el de él... sabor a miel dorada, sabor a sudor encaramelado. El humo se metió en su pecho, e imaginó que era su amado el que yacía ahí. Dio vueltas como si danzara y se topó con el piano negro que había en la mansión. Lo abrió, era un instrumento fascinante, pero desgraciadamente no sabía tocarlo.

—No viene hoy... y si viene, es porque está arrepentido —dijo junto a su lágrima que rogaba compañía...

.

.

Takeru no supo cómo llegó a la casa de Miyako, miró los dos pisos de la residencia y dedujo que por culpa del amor no sabía ni lo que hacía. Definitivamente era un hechizo del cuál no podía escapar. Se acercó, una de las ventanas estaba abierta y con la luz tenue del ocaso se miraba un humito oloroso que salía de la habitación.

—¡INCIENSO! —gritó locamente, con los ojos trastornados de alegría. En sus pensamientos se formaba la frase: _"Me extraña, por eso prende incienso para la sala... ¡Soy un desgraciado!, Ella me ama, y... yo también!"._

Se dirigió de inmediato al jardín frontal, sabía que allí Miyako ocultaba una llave, ¡La tomaría y le daría una sorpresa!

Hizo a un lado la planta y la maceta, entonces vio el llavero junto a una foto, una de ella. Le dio vuelta y leyó lo siguiente:

" _Para Takeru, quien miró un manto celestial en mi cabello"._

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del 2015:**_

Este fic tenía más de 13 años guardado en mis archivos, ¡era muy joven cuando lo escribí! No es que fuera impublicable, pero nunca me decidía a darlo a conocer. Agradezco a SkuAg que me convenciera, a pesar de que mi estilo narrativo ha cambiado demasiado a lo largo de estos años.

En esta antología voy a publicar mis fics perdidos y viejos que yacen en los archivos de mi computadora y mis pendrive, así que esperen más onesohot dispersos y de la vieja escuela.

 _ **Les dejo mis notas del 2002:**_

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!... espero no les haya decepcionado mucho este escrito, como les dije, no quedé muy contenta debido a que no es un romance demasiado profundo, pero al menos hubo detalles /como el del incienso/ que me gustaron.

De cualquier manera estoy dispuesta a recibir críticas constructivas, yo sé que sólo así podré mejorar, y por supuesto que estoy en FFnet para eso. Así que no se olviden del review.

Fic dedicado a todas aquellas personas que tiene la suerte de hallar el amor sin buscarlo

¡Otra cosa!

 _Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Eugenia", de Alejandro Filio._

¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. _CieloCriss_


	2. El extraño niño de la sonrisa chimuela

¡Nueva historia para **Better Together**!

Segundo fic

Título: **El extraño niño de la sonrisa chimuela.**

Pareja: **Daikari** amistoso.

Tema: Una historia que plantea cómo pudieron haberse conocido Hikari y Daisuke antes de entrar a la primaria. El género es "Amistad", es un escrito muy inocente y con muchas imprecisiones, pero decidí publicarlo porque estaba completo y una parte de mí lo encuentra tierno. No soy muy fan del Daikari amoroso, pero como amistad me parecen adorables.

Año: **2002/2003** , no estoy muy segura. Sólo sé que hallé este fic en una libreta de ese tiempo. Sé que es un escrito muy viejo, porque hace siglos que no escribo en papel.

Agredecimientos: a **SkuAg** , por ser mi beta en esta historia.

.

 **El extraño niño de la sonrisa chimuela**

Por _CieloCriss_

 _¿Quieres saber cómo pudieron haberse conocido Hikari y Daisuke, antes de entrar a la primaria?_

.

Hikari suspiró. El mapa era complicado; las líneas de colores se cruzaban unas con otras y las letras estaban tan chiquitas y tenían tantos _kanjis_ , que casi no las podía leer. Ya le había advertido Taichi que viajar en metro era complicado para una niña pequeña, pero Hikari no le había querido hacer caso y se había escapado de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Con impaciencia, la niña sopló su flequillo castaño y se despeinó.

—Odaiba —señaló con su dedo índice de la mano derecha—. ¡Aquí está!

La pequeña dio un salto de alegría y casi al instante levantó una bolsa de plástico llena de obsequios.

Era su primera salida sin mamá o Taichi, se las había arreglado para engañar a su familia y así escapar y poder incursionar en el mundo de los adultos.

La ida al centro comercial había sido fácil, porque se había subido a un autobús directo, pero el regreso sí que le parecía enredoso, porque había decidido ir en metro.

"Es más rápido, y así mamá no se dará cuenta de que no fui a la casa de Suzuka-chan", había pensado la nena de siete años.

Con los ánimos renacidos tras comprender la línea del metro que debía tomar, Hikari corrió hacia la máquina de boletos. Se paró de puntitas y echó el dinero justo como lo hacía su mamá. Un boleto plateado salió del aparato, Hikari se apresuró a agarrarlo para comenzar a buscar el andén.

Estaba cansada, le dolía el pecho cada vez que tosía, pero ni siquiera ese malestar borró su sonrisa inocente, ya que en su bolsa llevaba regalos para papá, mamá y Taichi.

Hikari pensó en lo feliz que se pondría su hermano con el futbolito de bolsillo que le había comprado. A mamá le había comprado un broche para el cabello y a papá una baraja occidental que le había llamado la atención porque una de las cartas tenía un rey.

Definitivamente la escapada había valido la pena. Su familia siempre cuidaba de ella cuando estaba enferma, ¡ahora era su turno de recompensar esa ayuda!

El timbre del celular que cargaba en su overol rosado la asustó; Hikari soltó sus compras y sacó el móvil con miedo, ¡seguro era mamá!

— _Moshi-moshi_ (*) —saludó con rapidez la niña Yagami. Al oír a su interlocutor, Hikari dejó salir el aire de sus entrañas: sólo era Taichi.

—(…) Hermano, sí, estoy bien —le dijo—. ¡Mi amiga y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mucho!, estamos jugando a las muñecas (…) sí, hermano, ya casi regreso a casa, dile a mamá que voy a llegar pronto (…) ¿A las cinco?, ¡pero si ya casi son las cinco! (…) Claro que me voy a cuidar, hermano, ya estoy grande, ¡en una semana entro a primer curso!

Hikari colgó el celular con indignación, era verdad que era pequeña, pero Taichi no debería preocuparse tanto por ella. Volvió a agarrar sus compras y metió el ticket en la primera entrada que vio para subirse al metro.

—Si no llego antes de las cinco, mamá se dará cuenta —temió. Con sus manitas pálidas abrazó su bolsa y se hizo campo entre la gente para entrar al vagón.

Había muchas personas, Hikari no se había percatado de ello hasta que comenzó a luchar contra la gente para poder infiltrarse y ganarse un lugar en metro. Sus ojos engrandecieron al notar que las personas parecían montañas que se movían con el viento, incluso había hombre uniformados cuyo trabajo era apurar a los que iban lento.

Cuando la niña logró entrar, suspiró. No había asientos disponibles, por lo que se agarró de un pasamano y se dedicó a olisquear el vagón, porque había muchos olores raros, ¡y luego las caras de los adultos estaban tan serias y vacías!

—No debí escapar de casita para comprar regalos —lamentó en susurros —. Sin mamá y sin Taichi no es tan bonito subirse aquí.

La pequeña avanzó hasta un hueco libre cerca de una esquina y, nuevamente, agarró un tubo frío de metal. Al cerrarse las puertas, el tren arrancó y ella perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero no se cayó, sino que se sostuvo con más fuerza y cerró los ojitos.

—¡Hola!, ¡hey!, ¿me escuchas?

Hikari sintió que le picaban la espalda, justo como hacían sus compañeros del preescolar. Llena de pánico por ese terrible viaje, abrió los párpados, soltó el pasamano y se alejó un poco. Tenía prohibido hablar con gente desconocida, y en el metro había puros adultos raros que en su vida había visto, ¿cómo no le dio miedo antes? Salir a escondidas no siempre era emocionante.

—¡Siéntate aquí, conmigo! —de nuevo le jalaron la ropa, Hikari se aferró al empaque que contenía el futbolito de Tai y obsequios de sus padres.

—¡Yo no hablo con extraños! —exclamó lo más firme que pudo, apretando sus cosas. La nena casi sudaba cubitos de hielo por el susto.

—Yo no soy ' _eztraño'_ —aseguró la vocecita que la acosaba—. Soy Daisuke, y soy niño, los niños no son ' _eztraño'_ , me lo dijo mi hermana.

Hikari volteó hacia quien le hablaba. Era verdad que se trataba de un niño. Tenía el pelo marrón y despeinado, vestía un uniforme de fútbol sucio y arrugado, pero lo que no convenció a Hikari de que el chico no era un extraño, fue la sonrisa chimuela del pequeño, la cual era escalofriante.

—¿Te sientas aquí conmigo? —señaló el asiento preferencial para personas con discapacidad y embarazadas—. Hay espacio.

—No hay otra silla —dijo Hikari.

—Pero estamos chiquitos y cabes en la misma silla que yo, anda, ¡siéntate!

—No —mencionó Yagami, al niño no pareció importarle el rechazo.

—Soy Daisuke —insistió—, ¿tú quién eres? ¿te llamas Jun, como mi hermana?

—No, así no me llamo.

—¿Y no te llamas como mamá? oye, ¿y tienes siete, como yo?

—Digas lo que digas, tú eres extraño —aseguró Hikari, algo alarmada por la sonrisa sin dientes frontales que le obsequiaba su misterioso acompañante.

El metro se detuvo en una estación y mucha gente salió. Hikari vio, a lo lejos, un asiento desocupado y sin pensársela dos veces, corrió para alejarse lo antes posible de ese niño que podía ser un seño malo disfrazado… o algo así.

—¡Hey, regresa! —pidió Daisuke, sin dejar de sonar contento.

.

.

Hikari suspiró aliviada cuando se sentó lejos de Daisuke. Miró el nombre de la estación pero no terminó de leerlo porque el tren cerró sus puertas y se puso en marcha.

—¿Y cuánto exactamente faltará para la estación de Odaiba? —Se preguntó a sí misma—. Tengo que concentrarme para darme cuenta y bajarme.

Hikari se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, pero el paisaje subterráneo no era divertido y le estaba empezando a dar sueño.

—¡Hola otra vez!, ¿por qué te fuiste? —rezongó Daisuke. Inesperadamente se había acercado a Hikari; ahora era él quien se sujetaba de unos pasamanos para no caerse.

—Es de mala educación que no te hayas sentado porque soy 'caballloroso', eso dice Jun —explicó el niño—. Te estaba esperando para que te sentaras conmigo, mamá dice que los niños debemos compartir el asiento con las damas.

El chico volvió a sonreír; a parecer, Daisuke había mudado los cuatro dientes de enfrente por esas fechas. Hikari se mordió los labios, gracias al cielo ella seguía con su dentadura de leche completa, aunque para su desgracia ya tenía flojo un diente de abajo.

Yagami siguió viendo la ventanilla sin contestar al extraño, éste no se rindió.

—Nunca te habías subido al tren solita, ¿verdad?

La nena negó, Dai agrandó su sonrisa, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos de soñador.

—Si tienes miedo, yo te cuido, de verdad que no soy ' _eztraño'_ como piensas.

Hikari volvió a negar, cerrada totalmente. Su único deseo era que el niño se fuera… bueno, también quería ver a Taichi y abrazar a mamá.

—¿Y si me dejas sentarme contigo? es que eres la niña más bonita que he visto —le dijo, de repente, Daisuke.

Sin esperar respuesta, el niño empujó con suavidad a Hikari y se sentó junto a ella, en el mismo asiento. La pequeña hizo ademán de irse, pero Dai la tomó de la ropa y la obligó a sentarse.

—Siéntate, o te vas a caer, eso dice siempre mi mamá —dijo. Y, justo como si fuera un presagio, el tranvía frenó inesperadamente y se detuvo en la oscuridad de un túnel.

¡Zaz!, escucharon los niños. Era un sonido distinto al que hacía el tren cuando iba por los rieles.

—Eso sonó feo —consideró Dai—. Casi tan feo como cuando me estrellé con la portería porque quería meter gol, sonó peor que ¡ _Zaz_!, porque se me cayeron los dientes, ¡pero metí gol!

Él había sonado orgulloso por contar su hazaña, Hikari pestañeó del susto y dejó salir un "¡ _Oh_!".

—¡Bah, no fue tan malo!, mamá dice que me van a salir dientes nuevos, los que son de verdad.

¿Con qué clase de niño chimuelo extraño estaba la pobre Hikari?

Las luces del vagón del metro se apagaron. Hikari y Daisuke oyeron murmullos de protesta por parte de los adultos de trajes opacos que viajaban con ellos.

—Se puso todo muy negro, qué mal —se quejó Daisuke—. Nunca se había puesto así.

En seguida, los niños escucharon que la voz del altavoz anunciaba una falla mecánica. Hikari soltó sus cosas y se llevó la mano a la boca para morderse las uñas. Tenía miedo, ella solo quería darle una sorpresa a su familia comprando regalos con sus ahorros, no quería quedarse atrapada en el tren, ¡y menos estando tan oscuro!

—Oye, ¿estás perdida y tienes miedo? —Intuyó Daisuke—… yo no sé dónde quedó mi mamá, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar, porque los niños debemos cuidar a las niñas aunque no les guste el fútbol… Jun se enoja porque dice que a veces no soy bueno con las niñas, ¿ahora estoy siendo bueno contigo?

Hikari cerró los ojos y asintió, pero Daisuke no pudo verla por la oscuridad. El chico levantó su mano y le dio palmaditas a Hikari en la cabeza. La verdad era que él también tenía miedo, no sabía en dónde estaba su mamá, se le había perdido en la estación.

Ambos nenes suspiraron. Hikari pudo oír el leve quejido de Daisuke, y, al escucharlo, se dio cuenta de que el niño no era un robachicos, ni un hombre malo disfrazado… era también un niño que estaba con gente desconocida. La pequeña se reconfortó un poquito, porque aunque la oscuridad era fea, se sentía menos miedo estando acompañada.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, niña bonita? —cuestionó Daisuke, con menos alegría que antes. Los barullos de los adultos cada vez se oían menos, el lugar estaba de susto—. ¿Eres muda o algo así?

—¡Claro que no, si ya me oíste hablar! —rezongó.

—¿Y no se te trabó la lengua?

—No, a mí no se me traba la lengua —se defendió la castaña.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hikari, y te lo digo porque sé que no eres extraño.

—Claro, no soy ' _eztraño'_ , ya te dije que soy Daisuke.

—Daisuke, ¿te perdiste?

—No, mi mamá es la que se perdió y la estoy buscando —corrigió el chimuelo.

—… yo quiero ir a casa, pero no veo por dónde, mi hermano se va a preocupar mucho.

—Jun no se preocupa, dice que soy un boomerang y que siempre regreso.

—Taichi sí que se preocupa… —admitió Hikari, triste.

—Hikari-chan, yo te llevo con él, ¡ya lo verás!

Justo en ese momento se encendió la luz del tren y ambos escucharon que la voz que salía de las bocinas decía que la falla había sido solucionaba,

—¡Mira, ya vino la luz! —Se emocionó Daisuke—. Hikari-chan, ¿dónde está tu casa?

—En Odaiba —respondió la niña.

—Pero este tren no va a Odaiba —aseguró Daisuke, como si fuera un experto—. Va a casa de mi abuela, lo sé porque papá lo dijo y porque yo también vivo en Odaiba y siempre viajo en tren con mamá y Jun.

—¡Ay no! —lloró Hikari, viendo por las ventanillas y el pasillo. El tren estaba volviendo a avanzar y ella no tenía idea de donde estaba.

—¡No llores!, yo sé cómo regresar —dijo Dai con su sonrisa chimuela; A Hikari ya no le dieron miedo las encías sin dientes de su nuevo amigo—. Yo te cuidaré y cuando bajemos del tren te daré dulces.

El niño sacó de su pantalón dos barras de chocolate.

—¿Quieres?, ¡sabe rico!, Jun dice que si como mucho me saldrán granos, ¿lo puedes creer?

Yagami se rió, ¡qué chico tan simpático!, seguro que jugar con él era algo tan divertido como estar con Taichi.

—No te rías, ¿es que tú también piensas que me saldrán granos?

—No, solo te saldrán cuando seas casi adulto, eso sale en la tele —la pequeña aceptó el chocolate y le dio una mordida.

—Menos mal —suspiró Daisuke, comiendo su barra—. ¿Y tu mamá, Hikari-chan?

—Está en mi casa… mira, es que me escapé de ellos para comprarles regalos… pero ahora creo que no me fijé bien y no sé dónde estoy.

—Ya, entiendo, pero no te preocupes, tu amigo Daisuke te va a cuidar, tengo contactos.

—Qué bueno eres, ¿por qué me vas a cuidar, Daisuke-kun?

—Porque yo ya mudé dientes, ¡y estoy más alto!, y siempre pierdo a mamá, entonces conozco mucho de trenes —hizo una pausa para tragar chocolate. A esas alturas ya estaba todo embarrado—. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Hikari asintió, aunque apenas lo había probado.

—Ya casi llegamos, Hikari-chan, oye, ¿y qué compraste?

—Son regalos secretos —comentó con seriedad.

—¿No me dices?, anda, di que sí, ¡es más!, mejor adivino, compraste un… ¡balón de fútbol!

La niña negó. Dai se rascó la cabeza.

—¡Un suéter!, _no no no_ , es una esfera del dragón, o un monstruo, una Barbie fea de las que le gustan a Jun, ¡o un espantapájaros!, no no, ya sé, un cepillo, ¡un perrito de felpa!, o mejor, un arco iris y…

—Daisuke-kun, hablas mucho.

—Bueno, un poquito de más, la maestra dice que lo suficiente para sacarla de quicio, ¿pero sabes qué es eso?

Yagami negó inmediatamente.

—No sé, a mi hermano también le dice eso mi papito.

—¡Mira, Hikari!, llegamos a otra estación, aquí nos vamos a bajar para buscar la línea de Odaiba, ¡vente!

—¡Sabes mucho! —halagó Hikari. Daisuke se rascó la nariz y se sonrojó.

Los dos bajaron junto a un puñado de adultos grises y con maletín café.

.

.

—¡Hemos llegado! —anunció Daisuke, dando un salto a la salida—. Dame tu bolsa, yo la cargo porque soy muy fuerte.

Hikari se la dio y luego también saltó, emocionada por saber que iría a casa.

—¡ _Woooooo_!, es un futbolito estrella.

—¡No veas, es para mi hermano! —renegó la niña al notar que su amigo esculcaba los regalos que había en la bolsa.

Daisuke se disculpó, dio otra mordida a su chocolate y volvió a saltar. Hikari lo imitó y, sin quererlo, en breves minutos los dos se pusieron a jugar en lugar de buscar el tren que los devolvería a Odaiba.

—¡Daisuke Motomiya! —escuchó Hikari. Se dio cuenta de que una señora les había gritado y caminaba hacia ellos.

—¡Es mamá! —gritó Daisuke, y jaloneó a su nueva amiga tras él.

—Hijo, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que rogarte que no te separes de mi lado en el metro?!

—Quería ir con papá…—excusó Daisuke.

—Una cosa es que tu padre trabaje en una estación y otra cosa es que andes escapándote para jugar, ya te dije, ¡puedes perderte!

—Mamá… es que Hikari-chan quería ir a Odaiba y yo le prometí que la llevaría…

—¡Ay Dios!, ¡una niña!, ¿estás perdida, pequeña?

El teléfono móvil de Hikari sonó, la nena suspiró y le cayó de golpe la realidad. Sin embargo, agarró fuerzas para sonreírles a Daisuke y la señora.

—Ya no, Daisuke me encontró —susurró con dulzura antes de responder la llamada.

.

.

El sol se metió muy rápido esa tarde que había resultado una odisea para Hikari Yagami. Una vez más estaba en el metro, pero ahora en brazos de su madre, quien había ido por ella al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Hikari cerró sus ojitos y cayó, al instante, en un estado de duermevela, se llevó el dedo a la boca y con fugacidad recordó el rostro de su amigo Daisuke; la sonrisa chimuela del niño brilló en sus pensamientos y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mover con sus manitas su diente flojo.

Y entre los recuerdos de sonrisas imaginarias y despedidas dulces, como la que había tenido con Daisuke minutos atrás, ella susurró lentamente:

—Hasta pronto, Daisuke-kun.

Quizás un destino en común los uniría: un salón de clases, un digivice colorido y un mundo desconocido. Sin embargo, ellos nunca olvidarían que la primera vez, estaban perdidos en el metro de Tokio.

 **Fin**

 **Notas**.-

* _Moshi-Moshi_ : es lo que dicen los japoneses cuando contestan el celular. Es como decir, ¿bueno?, ¿aló?...

No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, pero haya sido bueno o malo, me alegro de haber compartido el fic después de tantos años. A este oneshot no le incluí notas en aquella ocasión, no sé por qué.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **CC**


	3. El ciclo

¡Nueva historia para **Better Together**!

Tercer fic

Título: **El ciclo**

Pareja **: Sorato.**

Rating **: M**

Tema: Sora visita a un Yamato Ishida que ya no es su novio pero que todavía -a su manera- quiere.

Año: **2006/2007**. Era parte de un _longfic_ que no tenía futuro y que transcribí hace poco de mi vieja libreta. Me decidí por cortarlo y hacer varios _oneshot_ con ese ex proyecto.

 **Advertencia** : Es una Lemon, pero no demasiado explícito, creo. Advierto también que es un escrito muy raro, sin trama… quizás los personajes no están tan bien delineados, ¡pero bueno!, me gusta imaginar que dentro de un personaje hay infinidad de facetas.

* * *

 **El ciclo**

 _Por CieloCriss_

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando me detuve en la puerta del departamento de Yamato Ishida. Llevaba un vestido amarillo, liso, de una sola pieza. Suspiré un par de veces. El ciclo se estaba repitiendo y lo sabía. En unos segundos, Yamato abriría la puerta, no llevaría camisa y tendría el rostro desvelado. Nuevamente estaba a punto de tentarlo y seducirlo, lo peor era que ya sabía cómo.

Toqué. Volví a tocar. Sabía que Yamato tardaba en abrir los ojos una eternidad, le fastidiaban las visitas a media mañana después de un concierto finalizado en madrugada.

Volví a tocar. Era la quinta vez.

—… ¿quién?

—Soy yo, Yamato, Sora —exclamé.

—Voy.

Como ya sabía que se trataba de mí, Yamato tardaría menos en abrir de lo acostumbrado.

Se me hizo agua la boca. El estómago se me retacó de nervios. Yamato Ishida había sido mi primer novio y todavía recordaba sus caricias. Ese chico rubio, con los ojos de aguamarinas y la voz de arcángel, había sido el primero en hacerme el amor, y yo todavía no podía deshacerme de su recuerdo. Por ese "todavía" se repetía el ciclo, porque Yamato siempre me ha quemado el corazón.

Abrió la puerta, estaba despeinado, con el pecho descubierto, el pantalón estaba recién puesto porque seguramente había dormido desnudo… ¿estaría acompañado por alguien?

—Descuida, no hay nadie —me dijo, cediéndome el pase a su departamento —. Adelante, puedes pasar.

—Gracias, Yamato —susurré, mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de cuero que tenía.

Se sentó frente a mí y por largo rato se me quedó mirando. Se veía hermoso, sus mechas doradas se desparramaban en su frente.

—¿Algo de beber, Sora?

—Mh, no.

—Iré por algo para mí.

Se levantó y fue directo al servibar que tenía en la cocina. Sacó del refrigerador una bebida energética y se la bebió de un jalón.

Tenía meses sin verlo así de lindo, en ese estado somnoliento que tanto me gustaba. A Yamato lo seguía queriendo mucho, él también me tenía cariño, por eso mismo habíamos terminado nuestro noviazgo años atrás. Yamato me había dicho que me quería, pero que no confiaba en él mismo, ni en su carrera, que no creía en la fidelidad, que no quería herirme.

Le contesté que también lo quería, pero que no podía seguirlo en su música, yo tenía mis propios caminos… tampoco quería salir herida.

Por eso dejamos las formalidades atrás… deshicimos el noviazgo de secundaria… nos vimos algunas veces después, aunque nos tratamos desde otra perspectiva… ahora a lo mejor "hoy" era una de esas veces.

Ishida se sentó frente a mí de nueva cuenta; se veía un poco más despierto por el endulzante de la bebida.

—¿Qué tal el concierto?

—Bien —me respondió —. Pero Sora, no has venido a preguntarme eso, ¿no es así?, ¿te sucede algo?

Por breves instantes, Yamato puso una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, yo me mordí la lengua, se veía más divino que nunca. Y ahí estaba yo, nerviosa y estimulada. No podía responderle con palabras que había reiniciado el ciclo… No pude.

Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue abrir mis piernas lo más que pude. Para Yamato Ishida eso fue suficiente.

Se levantó de su asiento sin quitarme la mirada de encima; su rostro somnoliento se volvió sensual, activo. Me pareció más despeinado que nunca, con los ojos misteriosos, demasiado azules, demasiado ansiosos. Caminó hacia mí, se inclinó hasta tocarme y me tomó la barbilla con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha me acarició los muslos.

Paseó sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior. Así de rápido. Yo no lo detuve, de alguna manera nunca podía detenerlo, era porque estábamos inmersos en ese ciclo de amor… en el fondo, de verdad nos queríamos. Se fue recostando sobre mí, sin soltarme, los dos nos pusimos ansiosos.

Yamato nunca me hacía esperar; ese día estaba especialmente cariñoso. De alguna manera, su tacto llegaba a mis sentimientos… quizás era su manera grácil de moverse, su caricias.

 _Oh, dios, sus caricias._

Yamato llegó a mis labios segundos después. Con sus manos me delineaba, al mismo tiempo bajaba el zipper del vestido, para desnudarme. Yamato no tardaba en despertar su lado erótico, él sabía encenderse y contagiarme. Me contagiaba su cuerpo, el temblor de su voz y su sexo fuerte, intenso, los espasmos sin palabras.

—Oh, Sora… —me susurró al oído mientras me mordía la oreja —¿Segura…? ¿Segura que estás bien?

No le respondí porque me descubriría, no quería platicarle del ciclo en el que coexistíamos. Lo que hice fue besarle el abdomen y desabrocharle el pantalón. Él no volvió a dirigirse a mí con su voz.

Se levantó del sofá y terminó de desnudarse, yo hice lo mismo. Deslicé mi vestido hasta el suelo, me desabroché el sostén, durante todo el tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, a cada momento subiendo la intensidad.

Yamato me jaló con brusquedad a su regazo, me rozó los labios, pero estacionó su boca en mi cuello; comenzó a succionarme la piel mientras nos dejábamos caer al sillón, con prisa.

Por mucho es el amante más intenso que he tenido, él desborda pasiones, incluso es un poco brusco, da la sensación de que no piensa en su pareja, pero no es así.

Aunque se concentra en él, en su manera de moverse, en sus tiempos y en su fuerza, Yamato siempre está en sintonía conmigo, como si tuviera empatía con mis sentimientos, con mi manera de hacer el amor.

Nos acoplábamos muy bien.

Nuestros besos rebasaron la frontera de nuestra cordura. Sus dedos bailaron sobre mí, sus labios estrujaron mis pechos. Sentí su miembro punzante entre mis piernas. Sus cariños bruscos, tan excitantes… y toda la intensidad en silencio, mientras él entraba en mí de un solo impulso, mientras enlazábamos nuestras bocas.

 _Era la mejor parte del ciclo._

Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, mientras él masajeaba mis pechos. Solté algunos sonidos cuando empezó a moverse, le rasguñé la espalda.

Nuestro ritmo se incrementó cada vez más. _Adentro, afuera, más adentro, menos afuera, ¡en lo profundo!…_ y yo temblando ante sus movimientos, con mis manos entumidas y el placer sacudiéndome.

Yamato eyaculó al mismo tiempo en que me sonrió con ese rostro tremendo, como encantado. Salió de mí y se dejó caer en mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, siguió besándome el vientre, el ombligo, los senos. Yo a como pude lo envolví en un medio abrazo con uno de mis brazos.

—Ha sido una mañana estupenda —murmuró, incorporándose —. Me has quitado la resaca.

Contuve las lágrimas, asentí y me senté. Yamato se acercó y me dio otro beso.

—Sora, ¿por qué estás así de nerviosa?

—No, no pasa nada —dije, mientras el ciclo seguía ese ritmo injusto, que me desposeía, que lo alejaba a él, que me perdía a mí… los círculos no tienen salidas —. Estuve recordando cuando fuimos novios, ya sabes, nuestra primera vez.

—Yo también extraño las formalidades de nuestro noviazgo, Sora —admitió él. Se puso de pie, lo vi desnudo una vez más y, como siempre, me hipnotizó su espalda —. Aunque por ahora prefieres ser libre, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondí.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quiero yo —sinceró —. ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

—No, no puedo, me tengo que ir.

—Ya.

—Yamato, sabes lo importante que eres para mí, lo sabes ¿verdad? —No lo dejé responderme, casi salté a taparle los labios con mi boca.

Enseguida corrí al baño para vestirme, totalmente extraviada. Cuando salí me despedí de Ishida de manera escueta, él me jaló cuando me iba y volvió a besarme.

—Estaré aquí, también lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Le asentí mientras salía del departamento, con los nervios y el placer en la punta de todo mi ser. Ya quería que esta situación volviera a dar la vuelta y se repitiera el ciclo.

Yamato sabía que iba a volver a tocarle a la puerta un día de estos, lo que ni él ni yo sabíamos era si decidiría quedarme.

FIN

* * *

Notas:

No hay mucho por decir, es quizás un escrito con porno de mala calidad… pero no quería dejar abandonadas estas letras. Lo escribí en 2006 y era parte de un proyecto muy ambicioso que deseché por escribir una historia llamada Digital Cuatro (que aún no he acabado).

Pude rescatar este fragmento y hacerlo un oneshot corto (¡Sí, corto!). Espero que al menos les haya entretenido, nunca está de más imaginar una escena sexy.

¡Gracias por leer, espero comentarios!

CC


	4. El colorido club de computadoras grises

¡Nueva historia para **Better together**!

Cuarto fic

Título: **El colorido club de las computadoras grises**

Pareja: **Kouyako** amistoso

Tema: Una historia que plantea cómo pudieron hecho amigos Koushiro y Miyako.

Año: **2017**

 **El colorido club de las computadoras grises**

Por _ChieroCurissu_

La primera vez que Miyako se asomó al aula de computación de la primaria, tenía diez años y todas las ganas del mundo de hacer amigos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, observó de nueva cuenta el cartel que había encontrado en el mural de avisos de la escuela.

"Anótate al club de computación", decía con lápices de distintos colores, "inscripciones en el aula de cómputo; encargado Koushiro Izumi, del quinto grado".

El cartel tenía impresa la foto un pequeño gatito en lugar de una imagen de las computadoras.

—¿Por qué hay un gatito ahí? —preguntó su vecino Iori Hida, un pequeño de primer curso con el cual Miyako pasaba todos los recreos.

—Quizás… quizás enseñan edición en photoshop —consideró Miyako—. ¡Y a lo mejor también editan audio!, tú sabes que me gusta la música, ¿no quieres apuntarte?

—No, es que tengo mi clase de kendo y… bueno, Miyako-san, en realidad eres tú quien arregla la computadora en casa —consideró el nene—. Creo que es buena idea que te apuntes.

Así que, con la aprobación de Iori, Miyako se armó de valor para apuntarse en ese colorido club de computadoras. Cualquier cartel hecho con tal esmero, y con tantos colores, sólo podía significar diversión asegurada.

En los otros clubes en los que se había apuntado, las cosas no habían salido bien para Miyako.

En tercer año se apuntó al club de atletismo. Al principio, a sus _senpai_ del sexto grado les hizo muy feliz su presencia. Decían: "Ve que piernas tan largas y qué alta es", decían, "seguramente será muy buena atleta". No obstante, tras las primeras sesiones, Miyako pasó de escuchar halagos a escuchar regaños y críticas: "podrá ser tan alta como nosotras, ¡pero es tan torpe!", "Debería cortarse al menos el cabello", "esa chica, Miyako-san, no sabe tomar las cosas en serio, ¡sólo quiere hacer el ridículo!".

Esas opiniones, que había escuchado detrás de las puertas, la habían incomodado hasta el punto de renunciar. Poco después se inscribió al club de arte.

"Tengo mucha imaginación", había dicho en su presentación, "quiero aprender a dibujar animales, me gustan los gatos, los perros, las aves…".

Pero Miyako nunca pudo dibujar a la altura de los otros niños, que copiaban a la perfección los templos más bellos de Kioto y los paisajes más exquisitos de los Alpes.

"Oye, ¿te digo la verdad?, no me ha gustado para nada tu avión, ¿cuándo has visto que los aviones tengan tantos colores?", le dijo un chico una vez.

"Es un fénix", se quejó Miyako.

"No, claro que no, además, los fénix son rojos ¿sabes?, y las alas llevan plumas, no sabes dibujar nada, ni siquiera podrías decir que es arte abstracto".

Miyako se salió del club también, y no por el comentario de aquel niño, sino porque dibujar había dejado de ser divertido. Durante el cuarto grado se había pasado sin asistir a ningún club y tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Se le dificultaba mucho entablar amistades largas y confiables. A veces, en los recesos, observaba con envidia a todas esas niñas que jugaban juntas y parecían inseparables.

—Iori, ¿tú crees que en el club de computación haré por fin un amigo de verdad?

—Miya-san, yo creo que cualquiera que no quiera ser tu amigo no vale tanto la pena, debes hacer siempre lo que más te anime, nunca debes complacer a los demás…

—¡Eres tan listo! ¡Ojalá todos los chicos del mundo fueran tan listos y amables como tú, Iori!

Así pues, aquella tarde, Miyako se decidió. Guardó el cartel en su mochila y se asomó al aula de computación.

Pero ahí dentro no había colores ni gatos, sino solamente filas de computadoras de escritorios que emitían calor y ruidos de otro mundo. Ahí dentro no parecía haber nadie; solamente, en una fila al azar, se podía divisar la melena castaña rojiza de un niño.

—Ay… —se quejó de manera ruidosa—. No se ve nada divertido.

En definitiva, los carteles luminosos eran buena publicidad para niñas como ellas, pero la realidad parecía todo lo contrario.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero la persona que pululaba en las computadoras alzó el cuello y la divisó.

No sonrió, ni nada por el estilo, sólo pestañeó con curiosidad.

—¿Vienes a inscribirte al club? —preguntó.

Era bajito, apenas sobresalía entre las computadoras. Tenía una voz calmada que daba sensación de confianza, pero no de simpatía.

—Perdón, la verdad es que sí iba a inscribirme, pero… pero… ¡Uy, no se ve nada divertido!

El pelirrojo se rascó el mentón.

—¿No te gustan las computadoras? —preguntó.

—No sé. Soy muy buena para arreglar la computadora de mi vecino, pero yo venía a divertirme —expresó Miyako con sinceridad.

—A mí me parece que las computadoras son divertidas, pero lo mejor es que sirven para descubrir nuevos mundos —comentó el chico, caminando hacia ella.

Miyako se dio cuenta que conocía al chico, había escuchado hablar de él. Iba un curso arriba de ella y era muy inteligente, no obstante, casi todos decían que era muy raro porque siempre estaba tecleando en la computadora y no hacía caso de nadie.

Tenía una mirada curiosa, como la del gatito del cartel.

—¿Nuevos mundos?

—Sí, claro.

—Oye, ¿y hacen edición de video? ¿O al menos de audio?

—No realmente… hasta el momento soy el único que está apuntado en el club…

Miyako Inoue bufó y, de un impulso, sacó el cartel del club y se lo mostró al chico.

—¡Esto es pura mentira entonces!, este club no se asemeja a nada que pudiera imaginar con el cartel, ¿por qué pones tantos colores si las computadoras son grises?

—Bueno, una amiga hizo el cartel, a ella le encanta colorear… —lo dijo nostálgico—, Mimi-san siempre colorea caritas felices e ilumina los kanjis cuando los dibuja…

—¿Por qué ella no está aquí?, quizás ella sí querría hacer edición de fotos conmigo…

—Ella se ha marchado a Estados Unidos… —Los ojos se oscurecieron más, luego suspiró—. Lamento mucho que el cartel te haya hecho pensar que era un club divertido… quizás yo no soy la persona más divertida del mundo y a casi nadie le gusta saber de todo usando las computadoras…

—¿Y el gato? ¿Tu amiga que se marchó a Estados Unidos también le puso la foto de un gato?

—Ah, no, ese es Piximon.

—¿Piximon?

—Es el gatito de otra amiga… sé que debí haber puesto una foto del aula de computación, pero Piximon es bonito, Sora dijo que podría ser como la mascota del club.

—¿Eh?

—Bien, yo no soy muy divertido, pero tengo amigos muy divertidos. —El chico sacó de su mochila una hoja en blanco y la pasó a Miyako—. Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi; Miyako Inoue-san, anótate al club de computación, por favor.

Miyako sostuvo la hoja con sus dedos y miró al chico.

—¿Te sabes mi nombre?

El chico alzó sus cejas, finalmente emitió una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, después de todo, a mí me gusta saber de todo.

Miyako lo supo en ese instante. Sí que existían chicos tan listos como Iori.

FIN

Gracias por leer. Agradecimientos especiales a **SkuAg** , por ser mi beta en este relato.


End file.
